Several benzofuranylphenols are described in the prior art without discussion of utility. For example, Coxsworth, 45 Can. J. Chem. 1777 (1967), teaches preparation of 2-(5-methyl-3-benzofuranyl)-4-methylphenol and 2-(5-methyl-7-t-butyl-3-benzofuranyl)-4-methyl-6-t-butylphenol. Coxworth, 44 Can. J. Chem. 1092 (1966), teaches preparation of chlorinated 2-(3-benzofuranyl)phenols. New stabilizers and new stabilized organic compositions are desired.